


Welcome To The Family

by Mew_chii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender fluid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew_chii/pseuds/Mew_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter expected this from the sheriff. The interrogations and gun threats and shovel talks. He didn't expect the whole police force of Beacon Hills to join in. He probably should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).



> For TaylorPotato and anonymous

When he and Stiles started seeing each other, Peter knew the sheriff would not be happy. When is a parent ever happy that their child has grown up enough to start dating, and more so, when is anyone ever happy when that child is seeing someone twice their age? Peter expected this from the sheriff. The interrogations and gun threats and shovel talks. He didn't expect the whole police force of Beacon Hills to join in. He probably should have. After all, Stiles spends half of his free time at the police station, cooks them all healthy meals and tries to talk them out of so much coffee, does his best to help with cases without being to in the way or letting his ADD bother anyone. After Claudia's death, Stiles had gone to the station after school everyday, and spent his weekends there. The police force practically raised him along side Melissa and the Sheriff. Peter knew all of this, Stiles had told him all of this.

Yet, despite all this knowledge, Peter was still shocked when, on his way to get Stiles for dinner, Officer Parrish pulled him over, claiming 'suspicious driving tactics' and asking Peter to take a breath test. He'd passed, of course, and knew for a fact that he'd been driving just fine. So, what the hell? Then it all made sense when Parrish roughly landed his hand on Peter's shoulder and said 'If you hurt him, we're all perfectly aware of how to get away with murder.' and even though none of these pure humans- no spark, no banshee blood, nothing- could actually kill him, Peter was still kind of intimidated. 

He'd figured it was just Parrish, who'd taken a particular shine to Stiles, calling him baby brother quite frequently, and even baby sister, when Stiles was a girl. Until Sargent Yeary interrupted his and Stiles' date and the fair, asking to see ID. He'd asked why, of course, but all she'd told him was some vague reasoning of 'I saw you with a beer a moment ago, I'm not so sure that's legal, sir'.

“Ashley!” Stiles had groaned, burying her head into Peter's chest while he tried to maneuver around her to get his wallet, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, sweetie, I love that dress! Oh, and you look good with red hair!” She'd told Stiles, smiling brightly, and even though Peter is becoming increasingly annoyed with the force bothering him over silly things, he's so glad the people Stiles cares about didn't react badly to Stiles being gender fluid. Peter never wanted to see the heart break it would cause if any of them had not accepted it right away.

Once his age had been verified, and then he'd been grilled for dating someone younger, and asked personal questions about a sex life that would not exist until at least net year, but honestly until Stiles tells him yes, because Peter has done some fucked up stuff, but rape of any sort is something he'd never fall to, they were allowed to go on with their date. Stiles apologized, telling Peter that the police force had always been very protective and it only got worse when she came out as gender fluid and some ass from Beacon Heights beat the crap out of her during a lacrosse match. Peter told her it was all fine, and made a mental note to find out who this fucker was and end him-- without murder, because he'd promised Stiles.

The whole charade lasted three months, until one day Peter was just unexpectedly brought into the fold of 'overly protective butt munches that I love so much' as Stiles put it. Scott thought they should all get T-shirts. Peter ended up getting Scott one for his birthday, and Stiles had laughed so hard that Peter called it a win.  
When the anniversary of Claudia's death came around, Peter, Scott, and the entire force circled around Stiles and the sheriff. The newer officers stayed behind to keep an eye on things, with the exception of Parrish, and the rest of the force went with the Stilinski's and two civilians to pay respects. Stiles wore a chestnut auburn wig and a dress that had been Claudia's. Sargent Yeary told Peter this was the only day of the year Stiles made an effort to look like her mother. All of them then went to the Stilinski home and allowed Stiles to feed them tofu and broccoli while she ate as many curly fries as she could. At the end of the day they all hugged her, and the Sheriff, and then Peter. It shocked him, until Stiles turned to him with a smile, the first smile he'd seen that day, and said “Welcome to the family.” kissing him and leading him to the couch for snuggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Gender Fluid before so please tell me if anything is wrong or offensive!


End file.
